Please Remember Me
by Queen Kasumi of Fire
Summary: Zack and Cody Martin get in a fight, and Cody says he wishes that Zack wasn't born and wasn't his brother. What would he do if Zack tries to kill himself and ends up having no memory of anyone especially Cody? Will Cody be able to help Zack regain his memory od will Zack never remember?
1. Chapter 1

Please Remember Me

Queen Kasumi of Fire: This my first Suite Life Series fanfiction. WOOHOO!

Cody: Awesome, Kasumi!

Zack: Lame…

Cody: ZACK!

Zack: *confused look* What?

Queen Kasumi of Fire: *shrugs* anyway enjoy!

A/N: I do not own the Suite Life Series…*pouts* wish I did, though.

Chapter One:

'I'm not worth living,' Zack Martin thought to himself as he walked to cabin after having a big massive fight with his younger twin brother, Cody Martin. 'He doesn't want me to his big brother anymore,' he thought as he went to bathroom remembering the fight.

~Flashback~

"I wish you were never born!," Cody yelled at Zack.

"What the heck did I do to you, man?!," Zack angrily yelled back.

"You ruined everything! You took Bailey away from me, you made my friends think that I am a loser…you ruined my life!," Cody yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm the worst thing in your life but I couldn't help the fact that I was born and I have the most horrible brother in the world!," Zack protested, on the verge of tears.

"How dare you call me a horrible brother!," Cody angrily yelled.

"'Cause you're "mommy's favorite," Zack explained, whining on "mommy's favorite".

"I was NOT!," Cody denied. "Yes you were!," Zack argued. "Mom wouldn't care if I died. You and I both know that," Zack mumbled to Cody, mostly to himself.

"Yes she would Zack…you better not go off and kill yourself," Cody calmly but shakily said. "Watch me," Zack said leaving Cody to watch his retreating form.

~End of Flashback~

'No one would care if I died…they'd be better off without me," Zack thought numbly, tears running down his face, his dull blue eyes, bloodshot red.

_I wish you weren't my brother!_

Yeah…I know you do…

_You ruined my life!_

I'm sorry…

_I hate you! I wish you were never born!_

I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy.

Zack left his bathroom and went to his desk, opening it to take out his pocket knife his father gave him. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Cody happy…because he's my baby brother," Zack said out loud, tears streaming down his face. 'Goodbye, Cody,' was his last thought before vertically slitting his wrist ten-fifteen times before passing out into darkness.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: Poor Zack! What will Cody if he doesn't make in time?

Zack: *depressed* …

Queen Kasumi of Fire: see in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Remember Me

Queen Kasumi of Fire: HERE IS THE 2ND CHAPPY! *happy dance*

Zack: *unconscious*

Queen Kasumi of Fire: *walks to Zack and pokes him*

Cody: *runs to Zack crying* ZACKY!

Queen Kasumi of Fire: Tehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series…*Pouts* wish I did…

Chapter 2:

*Cody POV*

I felt horrible after the fight I had with Zack. I didn't mean the words I said…I was just angry at him for always making fun of me all the time. I sighed as I made my way to his cabin…I had to apologize for my rude comments that I made towards him.

"Zack, need to talk to you," I said knocking on the door. "I'm sorry about what I said…you didn't ruin my life."

I received no answer from my twin.

"Zack, do you hear me," I frantically asked, still not receiving an answer. Sensing something was wrong, I opened the door to find a small pool of blood and Zack's cold, unconscious body laying on the floor, his head against his desk. "ZACK! Oh my God…what-." I stuttered seeing the pocket knife that was right next to my brothers body. "I'm sorry. I'm-so-sorry-Zack-I-never-should've-said-that-stuff," I said as I cried hysterically. I ran over to Zack and checked to see if he had a pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt that there was still a weak pulse telling that my twin was still alive. _'I got to call Mr. Moseby and tell to call the infirmary,'_ I thought to myself not wanting to leave my brother's side_._

"What do you want, Mr. Martin. I am in the middle of something _very_ important," Mr. Moseby said in agitation.

"It's Zack! He-"

"What did Zack do this time?! Put blue food coloring in the hot tub again or-!"

"Zack tried to kill himself," I yelled into the phone while trying to wrap my older brother's wrist.

"Ok…calm down, Cody. I'll call the infirmary and tell to go get Zack from his cabin…just stay there," Mr. Moseby told me before hanging up the phone. I looked down at my brother as he moaned in pain while I wrapped his bleeding wrists. _'Thank God, you still have a pulse…I don't care how weak it is…' _I thought as I heard someone open the door to Zack to the infirmary.

*Zack's mindscape*

I feel so lost…I don't know where I am…

_Zack…come on bro…wake up._

Who said that?

_Zack...please open your eyes Zack…_

Who is talking to me? And why do they sound like they are crying?

_COME ON, ZACK! I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!  
_Fight what? I felt something on my face…and I opened my eyes…

*Zack's POV*

I opened my eyes to a bright light…I blinked and turned my head to look around.

"Zack?", I turned my head toward the voice that I heard in my sleep. It was a young blond boy with brown eyes. He was crying with a smile on his face. Who was he?

*Cody POV*

"Zack?", I said in relief as I saw my brother wake up from his slumber. He turned to me with no recognition in his eyes. I smiled through the I had going down my face, but my smile vanish when I heard him say:

"Who are you?"

Queen Kasumi of Fire: There is the 2nd chapter. Please R&R when you get the chance. If you do, I'll give you a cookie! *smiles happily* BYE-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Please Remember Me

Queen Kasumi of Fire: Sorry for the delay! I have been busy in college lately and didn't know how I was supposed to start chapter 3! *sigh* This was a quite difficult task…but here y'all go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series, Disney Channel does…I wish I did though!

_*Cody"s POV*_

"_Zack?", I said in relief as I saw my brother wake up from his slumber. He turned to me with no recognition in his eyes. I smiled through the I had going down my face, but my smile vanish when I heard him say:_

"_Who are you?"_

Chapter 3

*Zack's POV*

"Z-Zack…do-don't you remember me?," the blond boy asked me, his voice trembling. I searched my mind to find some clue to who this person was; a memory or thought that would relate to this boy, but nothing came. I felt myself shake 'no' and I saw him frown. The frown, including the tears that were coming from hazel brown eyes, suited him. I don't know why, but wanted to reach over and wipe the tears away or try to make that frown disappear from his face.

"Can-Can you tell me who you are? My mind feels empty…like I am missing something…something important," I asked him, my voice sounding small. The boys frown deepened, but then it turned into a genuine smile.

"Let me go get the doctor real quick and we will tell you why you don't remember," the boy while getting up, changing the subject. My heart quickened at the thought of him leaving my side, so reached out and grabbed his hand unconsciously. He turned around and looked at me with a confused expression.

"P-please don't leave…please…"

*Cody's POV*

I was shocked at how small and scared Zack's voice sounded. It scared me half to death. I tried to pull away from his grasp so I can tell the doctor that Zack was awake, but, of course, Zack was always the stubborn. I sighed and sat back down in the chair that I was sitting on for four hours straight.

"…Zack all I was going to do was tell the nurse that you were awake and then come right back with her," I told him, making my voice sound soothing, hoping that it would calm Zack down. Zack loosened his grip a little, but he still acted like he didn't want me to leave his side. "I promise I'll be back with the doctor as soon as I get him," I promised him.

"…I don't…know why…but I feel like I can trust you…", Zack said as he finally let go of my arm. I smiled tenderly at him and gave small brotherly hug. He stiffened a bit but then relaxed at my hug. I let go of him and told him that I would be back and exited the room.

*Zack's POV*

As I watched the boy exit the room, I felt sad at the loss of his touch. Who was he? Why do I feel this connection with him? Why does it feel like I can trust him? "Well…now I know that my name is Zack…and I seem to be in some kind infirmary…" I said to myself quietly. I sighed and laid back down, waiting for the boy and the doctor to return to the room.

~30 minutes later~

"We're back, Zack!," I opened my eyes and turned head to see the boy above me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you feeling, Zachary? Any headaches or pain?," a woman in white scrubs.

"…I-I feel…confused…I don't remember anything…I don't even know who he is…", I told the doctor quietly as I slightly shifting my eyes to the boy that I have come to trust at first sight of him.

"Yes…Cody here did tell me that you possibly have amnesia."

"Cody?"

"That is me…", the boy said softly while sitting down in the seat he had been sitting in. I looked him at for a second and then turned my attention back to the doctor.

"Cody here is your twin brother, Zachary." I looked at the doctor then to Cody and then to the doctor. And then I did the lamest thing I have done since I woke up. I fainted.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: OMG! Please R&R or message to tell me if the story good or not! Arigato!


End file.
